Nae Songsaenim-Lee Donghae
by bluerissing
Summary: Aku ingin bahagia Tuhan.. Tidak bisakah untuk kali ini saja aku bisa merasakan kebahagianku? dengannya? dengan Songsaenimku yang usianya telampau 14tahun dari usiaku? bisakah di sisa hidupku ini?/HaeHyuk/Kyuhyuk/HaeMin/KyuMin
1. Chapter 1

Jika saja Tuhan mengijinkanku dilahirkan kembali...

Aku ingin terlahir lebih awal darinya, dan menjadi seorang dewasa seperti dirinya..

Tapi, semua telah diatur oleh Tuhan dengan sedemikian rupa.  
Bahwa aku jauh lebih muda darinya...

"Saranghae..." aku segera memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat setelah mengatakan kata-kata keramat yang selama ini ku pendam dalam hatiku-kepada seorang namja yang tak lain adalah seorang songsaenim disekolahku.  
Ya, aku menyukai songsaenim ku sendiri.. Dan dia adalah seorang namja berusia 30tahun. Lalu aku? Aku duduk dikelas 1 di senior high school, dan kalian pasti bisa menebak brapa usiaku sekarang ini-dan aku juga seorang namja. Tidak ada masalahkan?

Tidak ada jawaban. Saat ini aku dan dia sedang berada diruang UKS- ruang kerja Songsaenim yang memang bekerja sebagai guru kesehatan disekolahku ini. Benar-benar tidak ada jawaban darinya, entah mengapa dadaku mulai merasa sangat sesak...

Dia menolakku kah? Tebakanku selama ini benarkan? Aku pasti akan ditolak olehnya. Bodoh sekali kau Lee Hyukjae! Kau bodoh jika kau sudah menduga jawaban darinya, kenapa kau masih berani mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?!

Perlahan ku buka mataku yang sejak tadi ku pejam. Tanpa bisa ku tahan lagi, setetes airmata keluar dari mataku dan membasahi pipiku. Dapat ku lihat dengan jelas sosok dirinya yang sedang terduduk di singgah sananya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahku.

Aigo, appo...  
Dadaku sakit, nafasku benar-benar terasa sangat sesak. Bahkan dia tidak mau menatapku.

Segera ku sunggingkan bibirku, dan terciptalah sebuah senyuman manis kearahnya-meski dengan senyum yang jelas-jelas aku paksakan.

"Mi... Mian... Mianhae so- songsaenim... Mian telah me... Hiks.. Mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya kau dengar... Mi, mianhae atas kelancanganku karena telah merusak jam istirahatmu... Hiks, aduh ingusku... Mi, mian aku pe-permisi!" ucapku lirih. Sial! seberusaha apapun aku agar tidak terisak, tetap saja isakan tangisku lolos dari bibirku.

Ah, kenapa dia tidak juga merespon? Kenapa aku jadi seperti tidak ada diruangan ini? Ku gigit bibir bawahku agar tidak ada isakan lagi yang akan lolos dari mulutku.

Segera ku balikan tubuhku, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang UKS.  
Ku raih kenop pintu UKS, kemudian membukanya perlahan-lahan. Akan tetapi sebuah tangan yang cukup besar bagiku, segera menutup kembali pintu UKS dari arah belakangku.

"Cklik"

"Kajima." suara bass itu berada tepat ditelingaku, membuat sekujur tubuhku menegang. Wae? Kenapa ia melarangku pergi?

"Murid nakal, aku belum menyuruhmu untuk pergi.. Tapi kenapa kau malah ingin pergi?" hembusan nafas songsaenim benar-benar dapat aku rasakan diceluk leherku. Entah sadar tidak sadar, aku malah mendongakan kepalaku dan dapat kurasakan ia mulai mengecup leherku lembut.

"Ahh.. So-songsaenim..." lenguh ku tertahan. Fikiranku mulai kacau. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Kenapa dia malah melakukan ini?

"Kau..hmm... Apa kau tahu perbedaan usia kita?" tanyanya disela-sela aktivitasnya mengecup leher jenjangku. Aku benar-benar kehilangan tenaga dan akal sehatku, dia benar-benar mempermainkan perasaanku. Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia sedang main-main denganku? Bukankah sejak tadi dia diam saja? Dan itu jawabannya kalau dia tidak menyukaikukan? Tapi kenapa dia malah membuatku merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku sebelumnya?

"14tahun" lanjutnya lagi, bersamaan dengan ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leherku. Tanpa ku sadari, sebuah tangan menyentuh lenganku dan kemudian membalikan tubuhku kehadapan dirinya. Perlahan ku tatap wajahnya dengan mataku yang masih dipenuhi dengan airmata.

"14tahun jarak usia kita Hyukie..." ucapnya lembut, seraya menusap pipiku dengan tangan hangatnya. Dapat kulihat sorot matanya yang menatapku dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Jantungku bergemuruh riuh ketika melihat sorot lembut matanya kearahku, dan perlakuanya ketika mengusap pipiku.

Apa aku bisa kembali berharap? Kalau pernyataan cintaku akan dibalas olehnya?

"Mianhae... Aku... Tidak bisa Hyukie..."

Deg!

Mwo?

"Kita ini terlalu berbeda.. Kau dan aku adalah seorang guru dan murid... Aku jauh lebih tua darimu...  
Aku hanya tidak ingin melukaimu..." ucapnya lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar sangat lirih. Dapat kurasakan ibu jarinya mengusap bibirku lembut.

Jadi... Apa maksudnya? Jadi, aku di tolak olehnya? Ta, tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. dan tanpa meminta ijinku, ia segera memagut bibirku kedalam bibir lembutnya.

Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan dan yang ia fikirkan sih? Bukankah dia menolakku? Aku dengar sendiri kalau dia telah menolakku? Tapi kenapa ia malah menciumku? Dan kenapa aku tidak melakukan perlawanan? Hyukjae kau sangat bodoh!

Segera ku dorong tubuh tegapnya agar menjauh dariku. Dapat ku rasakan kembali airmata mulai membasahi pipiku.  
Setelah ia sudah tidak berada didekatku lagi, aku mengusap bibirku dengan kasar dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau.. "

Bodoh...  
Dasar namja bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh! Bodoh! LEE DONGHAE SONGSAENIM, KAU ADALAH NAMJA TERBODOH DIDUNIA!

"Kau... Apa.. Apa yang telah KAU LAKUKAN KEPADAKU?!" Teriakku kesal.  
Kuremas kemeja dibagian dada kiriku erat.  
Sakit... Rasanya sakit sekali dibagian sini.

Kenapa kau menciumku? Apakah kau sedang mempermainkan aku? Kau bilang kau tidak bisa, karena kau tak ingin menyakitiku! Tapi kenapa kau malah membuat dadaku terasa sangat sakit?

"Kenapa menciumku? Bukankah songsaenim telah me.. Menolakku?" tanyaku lagi dengan suara gemetar. Airmata terus mengalir membasahi pipiku. Berhentilah menangis Hyukjae! Jangan menunjukan kelemahanmu dihadapan namja sialan ini.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain-menghindari kontak matanya dari mataku. Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau punya mulutkan? Kenapa hanya diam saja?

"So.. Songsaenim-... Kenapa? Ka-kau telah menolakku kan? Lantas... Ke, kenapa kau malah menciumku? Ka.. Kau tahu, ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan sebuah kalimat penolakan dari mulutmu... Appo... A, appo songsaenim.. Hiks.. Disini sangat sakit..." ucapku lirih, seraya memukul-mukuli dada kiriku yang terasa sangat sakit atas perlakuan lembutnya terhadapku tadi. Ku pejamkan mataku dan membiarkan tangisanku pecah-memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di ruang UKS ini.

"Mianhae.." dan hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Hanya sebuah kata-kata kosong yang dapat menghancurkan seluruh bagian dari dalam hatiku. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

Setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat padaku, sekarang hanya kata-kata itu kah yang ia lontarkan dari dalam mulutnya?  
Ah, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di tempat ini terus.  
Dengan kasar kuhapus airmataku menggunakan lengan baju blazer sekolahku, lalu mendongakkan wajahku agar menatap wajah namja dihadapanku ini. Ku untuk berusaha menunjukan senyumku untuk dirinya, namun tidak bisa.. Berkali-kali aku coba untuk tersenyum kepadanya, tapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Justru airmataku yang kembali mengalir membasahi pipiku..

"Se.. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak ada a.. Alasan lain untuk berada di sini... Sebaiknya aku harus kembali kekelas! Pe, permisi!" segera ku bungkukan tubuhku, lalu berbalik dan kemudian membuka pintu ruang UKS. Kali ini dapat ku rasakan ia tidak menghalangi kepergianku lagi.  
Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, segera aku berlari dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan namja tua itu diruang kerjanya.

Kau.. Brengsek songsaenim...  
Kau benar-benar membuatku semakin hancur berkeping-keping...

Sentuhan lembut bibirmu, kecupan lembut dari bibirmu..  
Sudah membuat hatiku hancur berantakan...

Kau telah mempermainkan aku... Menolakku dan kemudian malah menciumku sebegitu lembutnya dibibirku...

Berlari dan terus berlari, hingga langkahku terhenti akibat kakiku yang mulai terasa lelah...

Berantakan, yah.. Itulah kondisi tubuhku saat ini.. Sangat berantakan. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaanku sekarang ini.

"Sial... Kenapa tidak bisa hilang juga sentuhan bibirnya dibibirku?! Sadarlah Hyukjae! Dia itu sudah mempermainkanmu!tapi kenapa? Hiks, kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya?!" gumamku pilu.

Songsaenim... Sa, saranghae...

"Surat undangan pernikahanmu sudah jadi hyung.." ucap seorang namja manis, ketika ia memasuki ruang UKS. Namun yang namja manis itu dapati adalah seorang namja tampan yang ia sebut dengan 'hyung' itu sedang terbaring diatas ranjang-dengan tatapan kosong menatap langit-langit ruang UKS. Benar-benar sangat kosong.

Merasa jengah karena tidak ditanggapi. Ryeowook-namja manis itu, segera mendekati sosok hyungnya yang sedang merebahkan dirinya diranjang UKS. Benar-benar seperti sesosok raga tanpa jiwa, hyungnya sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya yang sedang asik memandangi langit-langit ruang UKS. Sepertinya ada hal yang mengganggu fikiran hyungnya.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook cemas. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir namja tampan itu.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, dan ia tahu apa yang sedang hyungnya fikirkan saat ini..

"Pernikahanmu masih 2 minggu lagi, fikirkan baik-baik sebelum semuanya akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan bagimu hyung!" ucap Ryeowook sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Hening..  
Hanya ada keheningan diruangan ini..  
Hanya ada seorang namja bodoh disini, masih terbaring menatap langit-langit ruang UKS.

"Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang aku bertemu denganmu?..."

Helaan nafas berat keluar begitu saja, sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau saja aku lebih awal mengenalmu...  
Mungkin saat ini aku sedang mencumbuimu, dan membalas pernyataan cintamu kepadaku tadi..."

Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, dan menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kekarnya.

"Tapi nyatanya dialah yang aku temui sejak awal, dan sekarang aku sudah memilikinya, seorang namja baik hati yang akan menjadi istriku kelak.. Aku mencintainya...  
Namun, kau dengan sangat hebatnya datang ke dalam hidupku dan mampu memudarkan perasaan cintaku terhadap calon istriku itu..  
Hyukie."

tbc or end?

anyeongggg haseyoo saya adalah author baru disini, biasanya saya adalah readers disini~ tapi kali ini saya mencoba untuk mempublish ff saya... saya buat ini awalnya di facebook saya dan ini ff yaoi pertama sayaaa jadi mohon bantuannyaaa yaa

jangan lupa di ripiuw(?) yaa gomawooo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tidak terasa 3 hari telah berlalu semejak kejadian itu..

3 hari ini juga aku berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak bertemu dengan Songsaenim, meski pada akhirnya aku berada disini..

Berdiri dari kejauhan, menatap dirinya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di bawah pohon besar..

Kau tahu Songsaenim? Kau sangat mempesona..  
Dimataku kau adalah namja yang paling mengagumkan..

Aku mencintaimu...

Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu... Meski kau telah melukai perasaanku, tapi ketahuilah... Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci dirimu..

Karena pada nyatanya akulah yang salah.. Ya, sebuah kesalahan yang sangat fatal untuk diriku sendiri...

Tak seharusnya aku mencintaimu, tak seharusnya seorang siswa seperti diriku mencintai songsaenimnya sendiri! Maka sangat pantas jika aku membenci diriku sendiri.  
Aku benci pada diriku sendiri, karena telah lancang mengharapkanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku..

Mianhae songsaenim..  
Jeongmal mianhae...

Ah, kenapa aku malah menangis? Namja pabo! Berhenti menangis! Dan cepatlah pergi dari tempat ini, sebelum ia memergokimu karena telah menatapnya diam-diam!

Segera ku balikkan tubuhku, dan mulai mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan tempat ini-taman belakang sekolah.

"Ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga... Hyukjae!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang tengah menyebutkan namaku. Segera ku hapus airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk mataku.  
Perlahan ku dongakan wajahku yang sejak tadi menunduk.  
Kini seorang namja dengan wajah ramahnya, sedang berdiri dihadapanku dan tersenyum lembut kearahku..

Sosok yang ku sebut dengan seorang pelindung dalam hidupku..

Namja yang sangat ku kenal...

"Uisanim?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut. Kenapa dia bisa datang ke sekolahku?

Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Tiba-tiba dia memberenggutkan wajahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Panggillah namaku! Sudah brapa puluh kali aku katakan itu padamu eoh?!" ucapnya kesal, seraya mengarahkan tangannya keatas pinggang. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan namja di hadapanku ini.

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?- Ajeossi?" tanyaku menggodanya. Dapat ku lihat ekspresi wajahnya yang semakin kesal ketika aku menyebutkan kata-kata yang tabu baginya.  
"KYUHYUN HYUNG! Panggil aku Kyuhyun hyung! Arraseo?!" jawabnya tegas. Aku hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak-anak itu, padahal ia jauh lebih tua 10tahun dariku.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun hyung~ kenapa kau bisa ada di sekolahku? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada pekerjaan di rumah sakit yang jauh dari Seoul?" kataku seraya meraih lengan kekarnya. Ia pun segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya lagi, lalu menyentuh pipiku dengan tangan hangatnya.

"Kau, sudah brapa lama kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya, sontak membuatku terdiam. Aish, aku pasti akan dimarahinya habis-habisan! Yah, wajar saja seorang dokter pribadi menanyakan hal seperti ini pada pasiennya.  
"Ku dengar dari pelayanmu, kau tidak pernah mau memakan makanan yang sudah mereka buat untukmu? Kau tahukan kalau kau memiliki penyakit apa? Kau mau penyakitmu tambah parah?!  
Kalau saja kau menurut padaku dan pelayanmu, kau pasti bisa lepas dari penyakitmu itu!" tuh kan, dia marah-marah lagi. Jangan heran jika aku menjulukinya si pelindung, karena dia memang pantas memiliki julukan itu.

Akupun semakin memeluk lengannya erat, dan perlahan menyenderkan kepalaku dibahu besarnya. Ah, aku rindu dengan kehangatan ini..

"Aku tidak bisa lagi memakan makanan itu lagi, aku bisa tambah sakit kalau aku memakannya.. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau memakan..." jawabku sekenanya.

"Jangan bohong! Aku sudah menuliskan daftar menu yang tidak akan membuatmu sakit pada pelayanmu! Jadi tidak mungkin akan membuatmu sakit! Sekarang katakan padaku, apa ada yang telah terjadi semejak aku pergi?! Apa kau ada masalah?!" ucapnya kesal, tapi masih dapat ku rasakan kecemas dalam nada suaranya. Masalah?

Ya, masalah ku yang harus aku hapus dari pikiranku... Masalah perasaan yang mulai saat ini harus aku hapus dari dalam hatiku...

Donghae songsaenim... Sudah aku putuskan...

Aku akan melupakan perasaan cintaku padamu, dan mulai menjalani hidupku yang baru-tanpa mengenal lagi perasaan ini terhadapmu...

Dan menghapus sentuhan lembut bibirmu, dari bibirku...

"Tidak ada... Tidak ada masalah apa-apa, aku hanya kurang suka rasa makananya... Ayo, hyung! Sebaiknya kita pulang.!" segera ku tarik dia agar meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia pun hanya menghela nafas berat, lalu dengan pasrah mengikutiku yang menarik lengannya menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sebentar saja..  
Bolehkah aku melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya?

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah pohon besar tempat dimana ia terduduk seraya membaca buku tadi. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika ku lihat dirinya sedang berdiri, menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sulit ku artikan.

Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Berhenti! Aku mohon berhentilah memandang diriku dengan tatapan yang tidak ku mengerti sama sekali!

Siapa namja itu?

Kenapa kau tampak begitu bahagia saat bersama namja itu?

Hatiku terasa sangat sakit, ketika melihatmu dengan namja itu...

Aku tidak suka! Sungguh aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan namja yang bahkan belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya!

Kenapa bukan aku yang kau rengkuh lengannya? Kenapa bukan aku yang kau berikan senyuman kebahagiaan dari bibirmu? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku sangat bodoh?!

Aku akan menikah! Jadi tidak mungkin aku mengharapkan dirimu untuk menjadi milikku! Tidak akan pernah bisa...

Tidak akan pernah bisa...

Ya, tidak bisa memilikimu... Terasa begitu menyakitkan..

Hyukjae... Kau hebat...  
Bocah manis kecilku... Kau hebat chagi...

Kau hebat, karena telah membuat aku jatuh hati kepada dirimu yang notabenenya adalah muridku..

Dan lebih hebatnya lagi adalah...

Kau membuat hatiku berpindah kepada sosok lembut dirimu, dan telah memudarkan cintaku terhadap calon 'istriku'...

Tapi aku tidak bisa menyakitinya... Karena dia... Sangat rapuh...

Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Hyukie...

Pada akhirnya, aku harus menyakitimu...

"Hyung! Kau dengar tidak sih?!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku, ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku dengan sedikit keras. Aku menoleh memastikan siapa orang yang berani-beraninya telah mengejutkanku dengan menyakiti pundakku.

"Wookie?"

"Aish! Aku dari tadi memanggilmu pabo! Kau ini, berhentilah menatapnya seperti itu! Kau kan akan menikah sebentar lagi!" ujarnya dengan nada kesal. Eh? Apa katanya?

"Kau... Sudah brapa lama disini?" tanyaku was-was. Apa dia memergokiku yang sedang menatap Hyukjae. Ia menghela nafas berat, kemudian menatapku tajam.

"Sejak kau menjatuhkan bukumu saat melihat siswa manis itu merangkul lengan namja bersurai ikal itu.!" hah? Jinjja? Aku menjatuhkan buku ku? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Setelah sekian lama bergulat pada pemikiranku sendiri, akhirnya aku memberikan senyuman hangat kepada dongsaengku yang satu ini.

"Kau.. Ada apa lagi kemari?" tanyaku-sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia hanya berdecak, lalu kembali membuka suaranya.

"Sungmin hyung... Hari ini ia ingin menemuimu disekolah untuk membicarakan pernikahanmu dengannya" aku menyengritkan keningku ketika mendengar penuturan Wookie.

"Mwo? Bukankah dia tidak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit? Bagaimana bisa dia di ijinkan datang kemari?!" ucapku berusaha tenang.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bertanya! Kajja, dia menunggumu di ruanganmu!" setelah ia mengatakan itu. Ia berbalik, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Masih tetap menatap punggung adik kesayanganku, fikiranku kembali mengarah kepada sosok manis siswa yang sangat aku cintai..

Angin berhembus menerpa tubuh lemahku..

Apa bisa kau mengerti posisiku Hyukjae?

Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja..

Dia rapuh...  
Dia rapuh, dan aku tahu kau adalah namja yang kuat..  
Tapi dia tidak, dia lemah... Sungmin sangat lemah... Sampai ia harus menjalani separuh hidupnya dirumah sakit...

Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya..  
Karena aku yang telah menyatakan perasaan ku dan memberikan sebuah harapan kecil kepada dirinya saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya...

Beginilah diriku, Hyukie..

Pria yang tidak bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya..  
Pria yang tak bisa memilih kebahagiaanya..

Pria yang tidak bisa menjaga perasaanya, dan malah jatuh hati pada muridku sendiri..

Lebih baik bukan diriku yang kau cintai.. Lebih baik namja lain yang mendapatkan cinta tulus darimu...

Jangan aku.. Lupakanlah aku... Jangan siksa dirimu seperti itu Hyukjae...

"Apa kau rutin meminum obatmu?!" ku tolehkan kepalaku kepada sosok namja tampan yang sedang fokus pada setirnya. Aku tersenyum simpul kepadanya.

"Obat sebanyak itu? Kau menyuruhku rutin untuk meminumnya? Kau membuatku jadi tidak bisa merasakan makanan lezat hyung!" ucapku-dengan setia memberikan senyuman kepada dokter pribadiku.  
"YA! Jadi kau tidak meminumnya?! Aish, kau harus rajin meminum obat Hyukie! Apa kau mau mati muda hah?!" pekiknya keras. Aku sedikit terlonjak mendengar penuturanya. Perlahan senyumku memudar, kini aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu..

"Biarkan... Biarkan aku mati hyung..." sontak ia menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia pun menoleh menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ulangi! Ulangi kata-katamu!" geramnya. Aku terdiam, dan kembali tersenyum miris.

"Biarkan aku ma-" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, tiba-tiba ia menarik kerah kemejaku.. Lalu tanpa ku duga, ia melumat bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Mataku membulat tatkala perlakuannya kepadaku yang begitu tiba-tiba, ia melumat bibirku dengan sangat lembut..

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak perlakuanya kepadaku...

Perlahan ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan..

"Jangan katakan itu Hyukie.. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu mati, sebelum aku...  
Aku tidak mau melihatmu terbaring tak bernyawa diatas ranjangmu, aku tak mau melihat batu nisanmu...  
Aku tidak mau kau pergi!"

"Hyukjae... Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang namja manis yang sedang membersihkan lantai di toilet sekolah-kepada seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis yang sedang membersihkan wastafel di toilet itu juga.  
Mereka bukanlah seorang OB disekolah itu ataupun sedang menjalankan hukuman dari guru, akan tetapi mereka adalah salah satu bagian dari siswa di Senior High School Seoul dan juga sahabat dari Lee Hyukjae.

Namja yang bernama Siwon itu hanya menghela nafas berat, ketika ditanya mengenai masalah sahabatnya..

"Kurasa ini semakin buruk... Lihat saja hasil perbuatanya..." perlahan namja itu melirik sebuah kemeja dan blazer yang ia letakan di samping wastafel toilet. Dan kemudian menatap nanar keseluruh penjuru toilet.

"Bahkan ia mengotori seragam dan juga toilet sekolah dengan... Darahnya..." ucapnya lirih. Namja manis yang bernama Kibum itu terdiam seketika mendengar penuturan Siwon, yang menurutnya sangat menyesakan itu.

"Dia... Kesakitan... " ucapnya lirih. Seraya meraih seragam yang penuh dengan noda darah milik Hyukjae, dan kemudian memeluknya.

"... Ya... Aku tahu..." dengan berbagai pikiran yang terus berkecambuk diotak namja bertubuh atletis itu, akhirnya dia kembali membersihkan wastafel yang masih dipenuhi dengan bercak darah dari sahabatnya.

"Dia... Sangat kesakitan..."

1jam yang lalu..

"Hyukjae, kau sudah selesai mencuci tanganmu kan? Ayo kita kembali kekelas!" ucap Kibum, setelah ia keluar dari salah satu bilik pintu di dalam toilet sekolah.

"Ah? Ne, ne... Kalian berdua duluan saja.! Aku masih ada urusan di sini.." sahut namja manis pemilik gummy smile itu dengan senyuman hangatnya. Siwon yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu didepan pintu keluar toilet, akhirnya kembali ke dalam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hyukjae-sahabatnya.

"Mwo? Urusan apa? Apa kau mual lagi?" tanya Siwon cemas. Kemudian ia menghampiri Hyukjae yang sedang berdiri didepan wastafel dan dinding kaca. Ia tersenyum..

"Sudahlah.. Aku tidak-UHUK!" belum sempat Hyukjae melanjutkan kata-katanya, cairan kental berwarna merah pekat tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Sontak Siwon dan Kibum kaget melihat Hyukjae yang mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk, uhuk.. Sudah... Ka.. Uhuk... Kalian kembali saja... Ke kelas... Uhuk, uhuk... Aahh.." Hyukjae jatuh tersungkur, dengan posisi berlutut dan tangan kanannya yang masih memegangi bibir wastafel. Sedangkan tangan kirinya, ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"HYUKJAE!"pekik Kibum panik, segera ia menghampiri Hyukjae lalu mengelus punggung Hyukjae lembut. Sebenarnya ia bingung harus melakukan apa kepada Hyukjae, ia terlalu panik dan akal sehatnya sudah tidak bisa bekerja lagi.

"Aku akan panggilkan Donghae songsaenim! Kau jaga Hyukjae, Bummie!" ucap Siwon yang segera mengambil langkah untuk memanggil Donghae songsaenim yang notabenenya adalah guru kesehatan disekolah mereka.

"Ja.. Jangan.! Jangan Wonnie.. Ja, jangan panggil dia... Jangan panggil orang itu... AAARGGGHh!" hanya kata-kata terakhir itulah yang Hyukjae katakan. Setelah itu, ia tergeletak diatas lantai dengan darah yang semakin deras keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tampak gelisah, dan terus mencengkram seragam sekolahnya yang sudah bersimbah darah. Ia menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya kesana-kemari, dan menekuk-luruskan lututnya bergantian. Ia terus mengelurkan darah yang begitu banyak, Sehingga mengotori lantai toilet dan seragam milik Kibum.

Siwon yang berada tak jauh dari Hyukjae, hanya mampu berdiri tanpa menghampiri sosok mengerikan sahabatnya. Ia terlalu shock.

"AAH, sakit... Kibum... Sakit sekali... Ahak! Sakit... Umma... Umma... Hiks... Uhuk uhuk.." Hyukjae menitihkan airmata. Ia menangis, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Do... Donghae... Sakit..."

Tubuhku tak bisa ku gerakan, rasanya semua jadi tak bisa ku kontrol dengan otak ku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera memasuki toilet yang selalu aku lalui ketika mau menuju ruanganku.

Ku pandang dua orang siswa itu dengan tatapan kosong..

"So.. Songsaenim?" ucap seorang siswa manis dengan airmata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Perlahan aku memandang seluruh bagian toilet, masih tersisa bercak-bercak darah di atas wastafer dan juga lantai toilet.

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata, mulutku tak bisa tertutup dan hanya terus menganga lebar.. Aku tidak bisa berfikir lagi, pikiranku terlalu kacau.

"So, songsaenim... Se, sebenarnya..." ku tolehkan wajahku ke arah namja manis itu yang sejak tadi memeluk sesuatu didadanya. Segera ku hampiri dia dan meraih paksa benda yang ia peluk.

Ini seragam, dapat ku lihat nametag diblazernya yang sudah dipenuhi noda darah.

Lee Hyukjae

"A, aku sudah berniat untuk memanggil songsaenim untuk menolongnya.. Tapi, dia menolaknya..." aku kembali mendengar salah satu siswa pemilik tubuh atletis berbicara disampingku. Aku terus menatap seragam yang berada ditanganku dengan tatapan kosong..

Jangan bercanda!

Aku tidak percaya!

"Hyukjae..?"gumamku lirih.

end or tbc?

buat yang review gomapta ne buat yang baca meski tak nampak(?) aku juga ucapkan banyak terima kasih ^^

mohon untuk masukannya yaaaa


	3. Info

chingudeullll untuk melihat kelanjutan Nae songsaenim Lee Donghae, prentend, the princess man... silahkan chingudeul buka fbku nama fbku Riana Trie Novita. karena aku cm bisa ol lewat hape, jadi aga sulit kalo mau update new chapter silahkan baca ketiga ffku ini di facebook ku... gomawo


	4. Chapter 3

**Kyuhyun Pov**

.

.

.

Aku memeluknya erat..

Sangat erat, seakan benar-benar merasa kalau dia akan menghilang dari dekapanku...

Hyukjae...

Bocah kecilku yang polos, bocah kecilku yang pabo...  
Kenakalanmu dan juga tingkahmu yang hyperaktif, tawamu, senyummu, airmatamu..

Lalu bibir manismu...

membuatku semakin yakin, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu..

Ya, aku mencintai seorang bocah kecil yang 10tahun lebih muda dariku..

Lee Hyukjae, namja berusia 16tahun.. Namja kecil nan manis yang telah menyita perhatianku selama 5 tahun terakhir..

Ya, benar... Aku mencintai pasienku sendiri... Seorang uisa yang mencintai pasiennya sendiri- Lee Hyukjae.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi ne? Aku mohon, jebal... Jangan lagi... Aku janji, aku berjanji akan menyembuhkanmu... Saranghae, saranghae chagi... " ucapku lirih. Aku mengucapkannya lagi. Aku mengatakan kata-kata cinta itu lagi, tapi aku yakin... Hyukjae hanya mengartikan kata-kata itu sebagai ucapan cinta biasa, karena dia menganggapku hanya sebatas hyung... Tidak lebih..

Tapi, apakah dia menyadarinya? Saat tadi aku mencium bibir manisnya? Apakah kau bisa menyadarinya? Ada perasaan cinta yang aku salurkan melalu kecupan bibirku untuk diri Hyukkie...

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa tangannya mulai mencengkram jas bagian punggungku... Dan juga isakan yang mulai terdengar tepat ditelinga kananku...

"Hiks, otteoke? Otteokeyo hyung? Hiks, hiks... Aku takut... A, aku sangat takut... Da.. Darah yang keluar da-dari mulutku semakin banyak hyung... Tubuhku terasa sangat hiks sakit hyung... Sakit... Sakit... Aku takut..." ia menangis, kali ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Aku tahu, ini pasti sangat sakit... Aku tahu kau sangat tersiksa... Aku tahu...

Hyukjae... Seandainya saja 'mahluk gila' itu masih hidup, mungkin aku sudah membunuhnya... Aku akan membunuhnya, hingga wajahnya dan tubuhnya tidak berbentuk lagi.!

Gara-gara 'mahluk' biadab itu.. Kau harus mengalami penyakit yang tidak jelas ini..

Sial! Aku bahkan ingin sekali menghancurkan makam nista orang itu!

Ah, Tuhan... Aku berjanji, aku berjanji akan menemukan penawarnya... Aku berjanji akan menyembuhkannya! Apapun caranya! Akan ku lakukan apapun itu, asalkan Hyukie bisa terlepas dari racun mematikan itu...

.

.

**Kyu pov end**

***

"Chagi, apa kau dengar? Ya! LEE DONGHAE!" bentak seorang namja aegyeo kepada seorang namja tampan, yang sejak tadi hanya melamun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hah? Ne Sungmin chagi? Kau kenapa berteriak begitu eoh?" tanya namja-Donghae yang tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata dia tidak menghiraukan ucapan calon 'istrinya' sejak tadi.

Sungmin berdecak kesal, melihat kelakuan Donghae yang akhir-akhir ini mulai berbeda. Ia pun menghela nafas berat, lalu mulai membuka suaranya lagi..

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pendonor, dan akan dioperasi seminggu sebelum pernikahan kita. Jadi.. Sepertinya pernikahan kita harus di undur dulu, bagaimana? Kau tidak apakan kalau jadwalnya di undur? Lagipula itu saran dari uisanim, agar aku bisa beristirahat pasca operasi jantung... Otteoke?" terang Sungmin panjang lebar. Akan tetapi yang ditanya, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sungmin tampak semakin kesal, ia benar-benar tidak mengenal Donghae lagi. Biasanya Donghae tidak pernah mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

Ia mulai merasa curiga dengan perasaan Donghae terhadap dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sungmin segera menarik kerah kemeja putih milik Donghae. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae.

Sontak Donghae terkejut, lalu iris hazelnya menatap tepat kedalam iris kelam milik Sungmin..

"Donghae... Apa kau... Mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin hampir seperti berbisik, membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya. Lama mereka saling menatap, akhirnya Donghae menunjukan senyum khas miliknya kepada calon istrinya.

"Tentu, aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin.." jawab Donghae lembut. Sungmin terdiam, dan ia hanya terus menatap mata Donghae. Mencari kebenaran dari mata itu.

Seutas senyum, terpampang jelas dari bibir Sungmin...

"Kau... Bohong Donghae..." kemudian ia segera melumat bibir Donghae dengan tiba-tiba. Donghae yang kaget, hanya mampu membelalakan matanya. Tak lama, Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Donghae..

"Kau berbohong... Aku tidak bodoh, maka kau tidak perlu membodohiku dengan berbohong seperti itu.. Uisanim...ah, Donghae-ssi! Hah, sebaiknya aku kembali kerumah sakit.. Ada hal yang harus ku bicarakan mengenai pembatalan operasi itu, dan mempercepat pernikahanku dengan dirimu.. Lee Donghae..." Sungmin tersenyum miris. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, airmata telah menetes membasahi pipi seorang Lee Donghae. Ia meremas surai coklatnya, lalu sikutnya ia sandarkan di pahanya.

*"Hyukjae sedang sakit parah songsaenim... Kami tidak tahu pasti apa penyakitnya.. Tapi aku merasa hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi... Hiks, kau tahu Songsaenim? Kau harusnya melihatnya yang merintih kesakitan..hiks. Si, Siwon sudah berniat memanggilmu.. Tapi dia melarangnya. Dia kesakitan.."*

"Hyukie~ wae? Waeyo? Aku.."

.

.

.

.

**6 months ago**  
.

.

.

**Donghae Pov**

"Donghae songsaenim! Ada siswa yang pingsan!" pekik seorang siswa seraya mendobrak pintu ruang UKS dengan keras. Ku letakkan buku keatas meja kerjaku, yang sejak tadi ku baca.

"Bawa dia kemari!" ucapku seraya beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Siswa bertubuh atletis itu mengangguk, lalu segera keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Hyukjae~ ireona! Hyukjae!" siswa bertubuh atletis itupun kembali dengan menggendong seorang siswa. Dan seorang siswa lagi yang berada diblakang namja bertubuh atletis itu, menangis dan memanggil nama temannya yang terkulai lemah didalam gendongan namja atletis itu.

"Baringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, aku akan mengambil perlengkapanku dulu." ucapku tenang. Namja itu mengangguk, lalu segera membaringkan tubuh namja yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"Hyukie~" ucap lirih siswa manis yang terus menangis itu. Ku raih perlengkapan yang berada diatas mejaku, lalu berjalan menghampiri siswa yang sudah terbaring diatas ranjang.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya kelelahan saja... Bukankah hari ini upacara ajaran pertama bagi siswa siswi angkatan baru? Tenang saja, dia pasti hanya kelelahan mendengar pidato yang lebih seperti ceramah dari kepala sekolah kalian yang cerewet itu.." ku sunggingkan senyumku, seraya menenangkan siswa yang menangis itu dengan menepuk bahunya. Siswa itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menatapku dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan airmata.

"Dia... Tidak baik-baik saja songsaenim.. Dia bukan kelelahan.. Ta, tapi.."

"Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak Kim Kibum! Jangan bicara hal yang tidak penting untuk orang lain!" belum sempat namja manis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, namja bertubuh atletis itu memotongnya dengan mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar tegas dan keras. Tatapan tajamnya perlahan menjadi melembut, ketika melihat namja manis disampingnya kembali menangis. Ia pun memeluk namja itu, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Tolong songsaenim, jaga temanku... Aku akan menenangkan dia dulu.." ujar namja bertubuh atletis itu. Aku tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Baiklah, tenangkan dia dulu.. Aku akan menjaga temanmu..." namja itu membalas senyumanku. Lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian menghampiri siswa yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang.

Wajahnya tampak pucat, dan peluh membasahi dahinya.

Apa dia demam?

Tapi lihat...

Bulu matanya sangat lentik, bahkan garis hidungnya sangat sempurna, dan juga bibir plum itu...

Benar-benar cantik...

Omo! Apa yang ku pikirkan?! Aish, berhenti mengagumi wajah muridmu sendiri! Kau juga sudah memiliki Sungmin, Lee Donghae! Aigo, kenapa aku malah memperhatikan wajahnya? Aaahh! Kau pasti sudah gila!

"Hiks~ jangan appa~ umma, umma kajima~... Jangan.. Hiks.. Ja, jangan appa.. A,aku tidak mau! APPA JANGAANNN!" aku terkejut, ketika tiba-tiba siswa yang terbaring lemah itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk diatas ranjang, dengan airmata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat ketakutan, entah apa yang ia igaukan. Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang membuatku kaget adalah...

Ia menoleh menatapku dengan mata bulat yang masih meneteskan airmata. Benar-benar sangat cantik...

"Eh? Hiks, apa aku sudah di surga? Kenapa ada malaikat disini?" tanyanya dengan polosnya kearahku. Aku tercengang mendengar pertanyaanya. Ia perlahan mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipinya, tapi semua sia-sia. Airmata yang bagaikan permata itu, kembali mengalir menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Apa.. Kau malaikat? Siapa namamu?" tanya lagi kepadaku, seraya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan sungguh, airmata itu... Benar-benar membuat perasaanku bergejolak untuk menghapusnya dari wajah cantik namja mungil ini. Perlahan aku mengarahkan telapak tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya, dan menghapus airmatanya dengan jari jemariku.

Aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya, dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Aku bukan malaikat... Dan kau tidak di surga, tapi diruang UKS... Lalu aku... Lee Donghae... Guru kesehatan di sekolah ini.." jawabku singkat. Ia menerjap-nerjapkan matanya dengan imut, membuat jantungku semakin berdebar.

Kenapa bisa?

"Aku kira aku sudah ada di surga bersama umma... Dan kau malaikatnya... Tapi ternyata bukan... Mianhae..." sahutnya dengan seutas senyuman manis yang terpancar diwajahnya. Aku tercengang, dan darahku mulai berdesir melihat senyumnya yang benar-benar menambah kadar kemanisan diwajah cantiknya. Omo! Lama-lama aku bisa terkena diabetes kalau terus melihatnya seperti ini.

"Aaaah! Kenapa aku bisa berada di ruang UKS? Bukankah tadi aku sedang mengikuti upacara pembukaan semester baru?" Ia meraih tanganku yang sejak tadi bertengger diwajah halusnya. Lalu menjauhkan tanganku dari pipinya.

"Kau pingsan.. Temanmu tadi membawamu kemari.. Dan sekarang ia sedang menenangkan temanmu yang satunya lagi. Ia terus memanggil namamu dan menangis melihatmu pingsan." jelasku panjang lebar. Ia terdiam, dan kini tidak ada lagi senyuman lembut dari wajahnya.

"Jinjja? Dasar bodoh.."

"Dia memang bodoh! Padahal dulu ia tidak secengeng itu! Haha.. Hiks" Mataku terbelalak saat melihatnya tertawa, lalu kembali meneteskan airmata. Aku melihatnya semakin terisak. Ia mencengkram seprai pada ranjang UKS, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hiks, aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak menangis.. Hiks, hiks.. Ta, tapi kenapa dia malah menangis? Da, dasar hiks.. Bummie pabo! Hiks, hiks, hiks.. Mianhae, mianhae Bummie, seharusnya... Aku..." tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera meraih pundaknya dan kemudian membawanya kedalam pelukanku. Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis sampai seperti ini. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dadaku terasa sakit ketika melihatnya terisak seperti ini.

"Ssstt.. Uljima ne? Jangan buang airmatamu.. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis... Sudah ya? Jangan menangis lagi.." ku dekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Dapat kurasakan ia mulai melingkarkan lengannya kepinggangku, dan menangis semakin keras didalam dadaku.

Kenapa dengannya? Kenapa dengan diriku? Ada apa dengan detak jantungku ini? Kenapa tidak mau berhenti berdebar-debar? Apa jangan-jangan... Andwae! Donghae, andwaeyo! Kau punya Sungmin!

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan sepertinya ia sudah mulai merasa tenang. Perlahan ia mulai mendorong tubuhku, ku longgarkan pelukanku pada tubuh kurusnya.

"Ma.. Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membasahi kemeja songsaenim.." katanya dengan suara parau. Ia mendongakan wajahnya kearahku, lalu kembali tersenyum simpul.

Aku terdiam.

Kau sangat mengagumkan... Aku tidak bisa habis pikir, ternyata dia masih bisa tersenyum semanis ini... Kau sangat cantik...

"Siapa? Siapa namamu?"tanyaku padanya.

"Hyukjae.. Lee Hyukjae..." jawabnya singkat.

Lee Hyukjae... Nama yang indah, untuk namja sepertimu..

Benar-benar telah menggoyahkan hatiku...

.

.

.

.

Ku peluk erat kemeja dan juga blazer miliknya yang benar-benar telah dipenuhi oleh darahnya yang sudah mengering. Mengecupnya beberapa kali, seakan sedang mengecup pucuk kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Pertemuan pertama saat melihat dirimu dalam keadaan rapuh dan tak berdaya, kembali teringat dalam benakku.

"Hyukie~ mianhae, mianhae, mianhae.. Aku benar-benar baru menyadarinya... Kau lemah... Kau sangat lemah... Dan aku telah melukai perasaanmu... Mianhae, aku... Aku... Aku mohon jangan pergi dariku... A, aku juga mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu Hyukie... Hyukie... Jebal..." aku menangis, meraung-raung tanpa peduli harga diriku sebagai seorang namja.

Dia kesakitan...

Dan aku malah menggoreskan luka di hatinya...

Aku memang namja yang bodoh... Aku memang bodoh.. Kenapa kau bisa menyukai namja bodoh sepertiku Hyukie? Wae? Apa kau sangat bodoh? Sampai bisa mecintai namja bodoh ini?

"Hyukie"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan semakin deras membasahi permukaan bumi..

Membuat butiran permata-permata indah dipermukaan jendela dan juga dedaunan..

Embun semakin tebal, menghiasi suasana sendu di pagi ini... Ah, aku memang tidak pandai menggambarkan sesuatu..

"Sudah bangun? Apa kau mau pergi ke sekolah? Di luar hujan sangat deras, apa sebaiknya kau tidak usah sekolah saja hm?" aku menoleh menatap sesosok namja tampan yang baru saja memasuki kamarku. Aku tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

"Aku akan tetap kesekolah, aku harus mengembalikan pakaian Kibum.. Dan mengambil seragamku darinya.." sahutku seraya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hah, kau sudah minum obatnya hm?" tanyanya. Ku anggukan kepalaku semangat, lalu segera ku peluk lengannya dan mulai menyeretnya keluar dari kamarku.

"Sudah, jangan bicara apa-apa lagi.. Sebaiknya kau segera kerumah sakit untuk bekerja! Dan tak perlu mengantarku ke sekolah, aku bisa berangkat dengan menaiki bus! Sudah jangan berkomentar!" ucapku tanpa menjeda kata-kataku, ia pun mendengus pasrah. Lalu mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, terserah tuan putri saja.. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa hubungi hyung ne?! Hyung sebisa mungkin akan datang untuk dirimu!" sahutnya. Akupun mengangguk, lalu tanpa meminta persetujuannya aku segera mengecup pipinya. Ia mematung menerima kecupan dariku.

"Aku pergi hyung!" ku lambaikan tanganku kearahnya, dan sepertinya ia mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya. Kemudian membalas lambaian tangan dariku. Aku segera berlari keluar rumah, dan membentangkan payung biru milikku-guna untuk melindungiku dari derasnya air hujan.

Mianhae hyung... Karena telah merepotkanmu selama ini, tapi aku janji ini tidak akan bertahan lama...

.

.

.

***  
.

.

Setibanya disekolah, aku segera beranjak menuju kelasku.

"Jinjja? Donghae songsaenim akan segera menikah?" sontak langkahku terhenti ketika melewati dua yeoja yang sedang mengobrol serius didekat perpustakaan sekolah.

"Benarkah? Ku dengar 2minggu lagi dia akan menikah dengan seorang namja juga."

kakiku terasa mati rasa, aku tidak salah dengarkan? Dia..

Tiba-tiba seseorang meraih tanganku, dan kemudian menyeretku menjauh dari dua yeoja itu.

Tanpa bisa ku tahan lagi, airmata kini mulai membasahi pipiku.

"Jangan dengarkan apapun..." ku dongakan wajahku menatap namja yang tadi menyeretku pergi.

.

.

.

Tbc

NEXT


	5. Chapter 4

**Eunhyuk pov**

.

.

.

Menikah?  
Benarkah kau akan menikah?

Lalu, kenapa aku harus menangis?

Harusnya aku turut bahagia, karena kau akan hidup bahagia dengan seseorang yang istimewa untukmu..

kau akan terikat lebih dalam lagi dengan seseorang yang kau cintai dan pantas untukmu, mengiklarkan janji suci dan akan memulai kehidupan yang baru, bersama dengan seseorang yang kau pilih sebagai pasangan hidupmu selamanya.

Tapi kenapa aku malah menitihkan airmata?

Ya... Itu benar...

Karena aku mencintaimu..  
Aku mencintaimu, songsaenim!

Aku sangat mencintaimu, sampai ingin mati rasanya! Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu?

Songsaenim, tidak bisakah aku memilikimu di sisa hidupku yang singkat ini?

Tidak bisakah? Diakhir hidupku ini, aku bahagia?

Tap..

Aku tersadar dari keterpurukanku, ketika seorang namja yang sejak tadi menyeretku pergi-menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ku rasakan tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tanganku.

Aku tahu siapa dirimu, tapi aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.. Lidahku terasa kelu, karena berusaha untuk menahan isakanku agar tidak terdengar olehmu..

Aku sudah mencoba untuk mencegah airmataku untuk tidak mengalir terus-menerus, namun hasilnya nihil.. Airmata ini tetap mengalir deras membasahi seluruh pipiku.

Dia hanya diam, dan terus membelakangiku, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku..

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera menghempaskan tangannya agar melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya-dan itu berhasil. Namun tak berseling lama, ia menoleh dan kembali meraih tanganku.

Lagi, ia hanya diam dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulitku artikan. Tubuhku mulai gemetar, bahkan untuk bernafas saja terasa sangat sulit.

Ku pejamkan mataku, lalu kembali berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman tangannya.

"Le... Lepas!" ucapku lirih. Meski sulit, tapi pada akhirnya aku mencoba untuk membuka suaraku. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku, ia tetap tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Aku bilang.. Le.. Lepaskan aku! A, apa kau tuli eoh?! Le-lepaskan tanganku, bodoh! Hiks, kau menyakitiku BODOH!" Aku meronta-mencoba menghempaskan tangannya sekuat tenaga, memukuli lengannya-hingga dada bidangnya. Namun tetap saja, hasilnya nihil-bahkan saat ini, ia menarik pinggangku dan mendekatkan tubuhku kepadanya.

"Berhentilah meronta, atau mencoba melepaskan tanganmu dariku.. Itu juga membuatku.. Sakit.. Lee Hyukjae.." setelah sekian lama terdiam, akhirnya ia mulai angkat bicara. Aku terdiam, seraya menatap manik mata kelabunya dengan airmata yang masih senantiasa mengalir.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, agar jangan mendengarkan apapun... Tapi kau malah mendengarnya, dasar bodoh!" ia menatapku dengan mata sayunya-meskipun samar, tapi aku masih bisa melihat airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Ya.. Aku memang bodoh! Murid yang bodoh! Bodoh karena harus memiliki perasaan seperti ini kepada songsaenimku sendiri! Bahkan aku sangat bodoh, karena tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu! Aku memang bodoh! Aku bodoh karena harus mendengar brita bodoh ini! A, aku bodoh karena mengharapkanmu menjadi milikku di sisa hidupku! Aku bodoh! Iya aku memang bodoh! Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku mati?! Kenapa? Aaaarrggghh," aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menjambak rambutku sendiri, dengan tangan kananku yang tidak ia genggam. Berteriak, meraung, dan terkadang memukuli dadaku sendiri.

Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku mati? Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu? Dan kenapa aku harus mencintaimu eoh?

"Diamlah! Aku bilang DIAM!" Ia membentakku, dan menyuruhku untuk diam. Sontak saja aku menghentikan aksiku yang secara tidak langsung melukai diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa kau malah ingin mati? Ke, kenapa? KENAPA HYUKJAE?! KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI?!" ia berteriak, menumpahkan airmatanya yang sejak tadi ia bendung.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?! Kenapa kau begitu lemah hm? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun! Aku adalah seorang namja bodoh! Tapi kenapa kau malah mencintaiku? KENAPA KAU SEBODOH INI?!" Ia membentak ku lagi. Kenapa dia marah?

"AKU.. MANA AKU TAHU!-" pekikku, sebelum bibirku dibungkamkan dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Ya.. Tanpa ku cegah, ia sudah mencium bibirku dengan brutal.

Aku mencoba melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, memukulinya sekuat yang ku bisa. Tapi, tetap saja.. Tenagaku jauh lebih kecil darinya.

Ku rasakan bibirnya mulai melumat kasar bibirku, menjilatnya, mengigit bibir bawahku, dan menghisapnya. Ia pun mulai mendorong tubuhku, hingga punggungku mengenai lantai di koridor sekolah yang sangat dingin. Ya, sejak tadi kami berada di lorong koridor sekolah yang berada di dekat atap sekolah. Dan tepat ini, bisa dibilang tempat yang jarang dilalui murid dan juga guru-guru disini.

Ia menindih tubuhku dan terus melumat bibirku, hingga ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahku-membuatku membuka bibirku akibat ulahnya yang kasar itu.

Tangiskupun semakin menjadi, tatkala merasakan sebuah benda lunak memasuki mulutku dan tangannya yang mulai melepaskan kancing seragamku. Ada apa? Kenapa?

**Eunhyuk Pov End**

.

.

.

"Euungghh... He, henti..hummp... Hentikan... Aahh... Ku mohon.. Hiks.. So-songsaenim..." desah Hyukjae tertahan. Ia terus memukul pundak Donghae, agar namja yang sudah kehilangan akalnya itu melepaskan pagutan panas dari bibirnya terhadap bibir Hyukjae.

Donghae tak bergeming... Ia terus melakukan aksi kasarnya terhadap namja lemah yang berada dibawahnya, ia bahkan sudah berhasil membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Hyukjae- hingga kini ia mulai meraba dada putih mulus Lee Hyukjae dengan jari jemarinya.

Merasa bosan, akhirnya Donghae melepaskan pagutan dibibir Hyukjae dan perlahan mulai berpindah keleher jenjang Hyukjae untuk menciptakan sebuah tanda... Tanda yang menyatakan... Bahwa ia sangat mencintai namja manis yang berada dibawahnya...

ia menangis disela aktivitasnya-mengecup, menghisap, mengigit-leher jenjang hyukjae.  
Donghae benar-benar merasa takut akan kehilangan malaikat cantik ini. Ia sungguh takut, kalau Hyukjae akan meninggalkannya dan pergi ketempat yang bahkan tidak bisa ia bayangkan..

Jebal... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Aku mencintaimu... Hyukie...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk Pov**

.

.

.

Aku takut... Aku takut... Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? Kenapa dia kembali mempermainkanku?

Aku menangis seraya membungkam mulutku dengan punggung tanganku, guna menahan desahan-ketika ia mulai mengecup bahkan mengigit leherku dengan kasar.

"Wae? Hiks... Wa, waeyo? Kenapa.. Kenapa kau memperma... Mempermainkan aku? Jangan seperti ini... Hiks... Aku takut...hmppp... Berhenti mem... Mempermainkan aku! Hiks, hiks... Bu, bukankah kau tidak mencintaiku? Hiks, hiks... Ku mohon... Ja, jangan lukai aku lagi..." ucapku terbata-bata dengan suara parau.

Sesak, rasanya sesak... Kenapa harus luka lagi yang kau tanamkan di hatiku? Apa kau mau aku mati perlahan-lahan eoh? Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, aku tahu... Tapi, jangan mempermainkan aku seperti ini...

Ku rasakan sebuah tangan mulai menarik tanganku yang berada diatas bibirku-guna menahan desahanku. Aku masih terisak, dan perlahan membuka mataku.. Dan, dapatku lihat wajah tampannya yang berada tepat di hadapanku.. Pandangan mata kami saling bertemu, membuatku tenggelam dalam pesona mata teduhnya..

"Siapa bilang hm?" dia mulai membuka pembicaraan, seraya menatap mataku yang penuh dengan linangan airmata. Aku terdiam, tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"Siapa bilang kalau aku tidak mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae? Apa pernah aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak mencintaimu? Apa kau dengar kata-kataku kemarin? Apa aku menolakmu dengan mengatakan kalau aku tidak mencintaimu? Katakan... Apa pernah aku bilang seperti itu padamu? Hm?" suaranya terdengar gemetar, walau begitu aku masih dapat mendengar suaranya yang sangat lembut itu. Ia menatapku dalam, jari-jemarinya kini mengusap pipiku dengan hangat. Menghapus airmataku, dan ia yang mulai terisak dihadapanku.

"A, apa aku pernah? Hyukjae... Tidak pernahkan? Aku.. Tidak pernah mengatakan itu padamu... Aku hanya berkata 'tidak bisa, karena aku tidak ingin melukaimu'... Hm... Haah... Hiks... Aku,.. A- aku mencintaimu... Jinjja... Jeongmal saranghae Lee Hyukjae... Sampai ingin mati rasanya... Hiks, Hyukjae... Maafkan aku... Ku, kumohon maafkanlah aku yang tega menyakitimu... A, aku tidak pernah menduga ini sebelumnya... Jatuh cinta padamu disaat aku sudah memiliki tunangan yang akan aku nikahi... Bu, bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu... Mianhae, mianhae Hyukjae... Aku mohon... Ja, jangan pergi dariku... Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.. Hiks, hiks!" ia menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya... Kepalanya bersandar dibahuku, memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat. Seakan tidak ingin membiarkan aku pergi.

Aku terdiam mendengar penuturannya... Apakah aku salah dengar? Apa aku benar-benar akan segera mati? Apa Tuhan sedang menghiburku? Dan memberikan ku kebahagian kecil sebelum aku mati?

Apa aku boleh bahagia Tuhan? Di sisa waktuku.. Apakah dia bisa menjadi milikku?

Segera aku memeluk dirinya yang terisak diatas tubuhku, turut menangis bersama dengan dirinya... Berharap agar ia tidak meninggalkan aku, dan tetap bersamaku hingga akhir dari hidupku...

"Ja, jangan tinggalkan aku so.. Songsaenim... Ja, jangan menikah... Tetaplah bersama ku hiks..." isakku pilu. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya kearahku, menatapku dengan hangat dan kemudian ia kembali mencium bibirku penuh cinta.

"Aaah... Hyuk..."

"LEE DONGHAE! A, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriakan seseorang sontak membuat mata kami terbelalak, dan dengan segera Songsaenim beranjak dari atas tubuhku.

"Su, sungmin?" Ku lihat raut wajah terkejut dari songsaenim, ketika menatap seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Songsaenim segera berdiri, lalu mendekati orang itu.

Akupun segera bangkit dari tempatku berbaring, dan terduduk seraya menoleh menatap seseorang yang berteriak tadi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? Hiks! Apa kau mengkhianatiku Do, Donghae? Hiks!" seorang namja berwajah aegyeo berdiri di hadapan songsaenim seraya memukul dada songsaenim. Entah kenapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakan.

Siapa dia?

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap dua namja dewasa yang berada di hadapanku, tubuhku benar-benar tidak dapat kugerakkan. Bahkan untuk mengancingkan kembali kemejaku, tidak bisa ku lakukan sama sekali.

Siapa dia? Siapa namja yang sedang berada di hadapan songsaenim?

"Apa...hiks, apa yang kau lakukan Hae?! JAWAB AKU!" pekik namja berwajah aegyeo itu seraya memukuli dada songsaenim dengan sangat keras. Airmata membasahi pipi namja itu.

Aku menatap songsaenim yang membelakangiku, ia hanya diam tanpa membalas ucapan pilu dari namja aegyeo itu.

Sakit..

Entah kenapa hatiku mulai merasakan sakit.. Sampai rasa sakit karena racun itu, mengalahkan sakit di hatiku ini...

"Jadi...kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku lagi Hae? Hiks.. Lalu apa? A, apa maksud dari semua janji-janjimu?! Katanya kau akan mencintaiku selamanya?! Katanya kau akan menikahiku dan akan membuatku bahagia?! Ayo Lee Donghae! Hiks hiks, katakan sesuatu! Ayo KATAKAN!" Kali ini pukulan yang namja itu lontarkan semakin keras mengenai dada dan lengan songsaenim. Ku lihat tangan songsaenim meraih pinggang namja itu.

"Mianhae... Su, sungmin jeongmal mianhae..." akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya. Tanpa ku sadari, airmata kini kembali membasahi pipiku... Rasa sesak mulai menjalar memenuhi hatiku...

Jadi, dia...

Calon 'istri' songsaenim?

"HEI KAU! BOCAH JALANG! WAE? KENAPA KAU MEREBUT KEKASIHKU?! KAU TAHU? DIA AKAN MENJADI SUAMIKU! KENAPA KAU TEGA MEREBUTNYA DARIKU? KENAPAAA?!" aku terdiam, airmata semakin deras membasahi seluruh pipiku. Pandangan namja yang menangis itu, benar-benar penuh luka.

Bukan, bukan maksudku seperti itu.. A, aku tidak bermaksud untuk merebutnya darimu...

"A, aku..." ucapku mencoba untuk membuka suara. Bertahanlah, aku mohon jangan kambuh lagi.

"JANGAN KAU SALAHKAN DIA LEE SUNGMIN!" tiba-tiba songsaenim berteriak, membuatku dan juga namja yang berada di hadapannya terkejut.

Ku gigit bibir bawahku menahan isakan yang terus mendorong mulutku untuk keluar. Kata-katanya membuatku semakin melemah...

Dia membelamu... Dia membela murid bodoh seperti mu, Hyukjae...

Tapi, sungguh... Aku tidak ada maksud untuk melukai namja di hadapannya...

"Dia tidak salah Sungmin.. Tapi aku... Aku yang salah.. Mianhae, jangan bentak dia seperti itu..." suara songsaenim kian melembut, ia menoleh menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit ku artikan. Aku memejamkan mataku, dan mencoba mengatur nafasku yang semakin sesak.

Bertahan, bertahanlah!

"Kenapa kau... Kau membelanya hae? Hiks, apa ka.. Kau mencintai bocah jalang ini?" suara parau itu semakin melemah, ia menatap nanar songsaenim yang berada di hadapannya. Songsaenim kembali menatap namja aegyeo itu.

"Dia tidak seperti itu... Dia adalah malaikat... Malaikat kecil yang mampu membuatku bertekuk lutut di hadapannya... Jadi, aku mohon jangan katakan dia jalang... Sungmin... Mianhae karena aku telah mencintainya"

Deg

Ku buka mataku dan menatap pundak songsaenim dengan mata terbelalak. Apa tadi yang ia katakan? Aku tak salah dengarkan?

"Be, begitukah? Jadi... Pernikahan kita batal? Hiks... Beginikah hasilnya? Hampir 5 tahun kita menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu kau malah mencintai seorang bocah yang kau anggap malaikat ini?" aku kembali tertunduk ketika namja itu menatapku tajam, aku tak brani menatap matanya yang dipenuhi kebencian.

"Be, beginikah akhi...AKH!"

"SUNGMIN!"aku mendengar songsaenim berteriak, sontak aku mendongakan wajahku dan dapat ku lihat namja aegyeo itu tersungkur seraya memegangi dadanya.

Wajahnya tampak memucat, dan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Ada apa? Kenapa dengannya? Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan?

"Sungmin! Sungmin-ah?! Gwaenchanayo?! A, apa jantungmu sakit?! Sungmin!" songsaenim berlutut, menahan tubuh namja itu agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aakh, sakit sakit sekali..." ucap namja berwajah aegyeo itu, dan dapat kulihat ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Tak lama, songsaenim mengangkat tubuh namja itu dan mengambil langkah pergi dari tempat ini.

"So, songsaenim? So.. Songsaemim?" tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya, nafasku semakin sesak setiap kali mengeluarkan suara.

Ia mendengarnya, langkah kakinya terhenti dan kemudian menoleh menatap kearahku.

Kami saling bertatapan... Terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Jangan pergi... Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terngiang begitu saja di otakku...

"Ja, jangan tinggalkan aku... Je,jebal..." ucapku seraya menahan sakit di tubuhku. Posisiku masih sama, tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Ia hanya diam, tatapannya melemah...

"Mi, mianhae... Aku akan kembali.." setelah mengucapkan itu, ia kembali berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan ku sendirian.

Aku terdiam menatap kepergiannya bersama namja yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Airmata kembali menetes... Ia meninggalkanku... Benar-benar meninggalkanku sendiri...

"Uhuk!" tiba-tiba darah segar keluar dari mulutku.

Kenapa? Orang yang ku cintai selalu meninggalkanku?

Tbc

NEXT


	6. Chapter 5

Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang meninggalkanku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bahagia bersama mereka?

Tuhan... Tuhan... Kenapa? Kenapa tidak Kau berikan kebahagian kepadaku meski hanya sedikit?

Apakah dahulu aku memiliki dosa yang sangat fatal? Sampai Kau menghukumku seperti ini?

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae... Maafkan aku Tuhan...  
Aku yang selalu merutukiMu, memarahiMu, memakiMu, menyalahkanMu, memang sudah seharusnya mengalami hal seperti ini... Ya, benar... Aku sudah terlalu jahat padaMu, sehingga Kau enggan memberikan ku kebahagiaan...

Airmata tak ada henti-hentinya menodai wajahku, memaki diriku yang selalu mempertanyakan tentang rencana Tuhan dalam hidupku. MeragukanNya setiap waktu... Maaf, maaf, maaf Tuhan.. Aku mohon maafkan aku...

"Uhuk, uhuk, akh!" ku bungkamkan mulutku dengan telapak tangan kananku, berusaha untuk menghambat laju darah yang terus menerus mendorong mulutku untuk keluar. Aku menangis, merasakan sakit yang sangat menyakitkan dihatiku... Bukan karena penyakit buatan appa ini... Tapi ini semua karena dirinya.. Dirinya yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku cintai, ya... Aku tidak boleh mencintainya...

Tapi semua sudah terlambat, aku terlanjur meletakan hatiku kepadanya, meletakan kebahagianku padanya... Aku terlanjur mencintainya...

Darah semakin banyak keluar dari dalam mulutku, bahkan tanganku tak mampu untuk menahan derasnya darah yang keluar. Membuat lantai di koridor sekolah, berubah menjadi merah akibat darahku.

Tubuhku melemah, bahkan membuat tubuhku ambruk dan kepalaku mengenai lantai dengan cukup keras. Mataku mulai terasa lelah, ingin rasanya memejamkan mataku... Tapi aku terlalu takut... Aku takut jika nanti tidak terbangun lagi...

Aku terdiam dengan posisi tubuh yang terbaring diatas lantai koridor sekolah-lalu tubuhku menyamping ke arah temboh. Menatap kosong tembok polos itu tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini.

Aku sendirian... Benar-benar sendiri... Semua orang yang kucintai telah meninggalkanku...

A, apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?

Kyuhyun hyung... Ah, dia... Aku masih memiliki dia... Kyuhyun hyung...

Ku alihkan pandangan mataku menuju saku blazerku, lalu menggerakan tanganku ke arah sana.. Mencoba mengambil sesuatu didalam saku ku...  
Aku berhasil menyentuh benda itu, ku tarik tanganku dari dalam saku ku-lalu mengarahkannya ke depan wajahku. Dengan tangan gemetar, aku segera menyentuh benda persegi panjang itu dan mencari sebuah nama yang dapat aku hubungi disaat kritis seperti ini..

Satu-satunya malaikat pelindungku...

Setelah menemukan list kontaknya, ku arahkan jemariku untuk menekan tanda dial... Susah payah ku arahkan kembali ponselku kearah telingaku, menunggu ia mengangkat teleponku..

Ckrek..

*"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa eoh? Kau sudah tiba di kelas?"* sapanya setelah ia mengangkat telepon dariku. Airmata kembali membasahi pipiku, sebagian wajahku sekarang pasti sudah dipenuhi dengan noda darah-meski darah sudah tidak lagi keluar dari mulutku.

Aku mulai terisak disertai dengan rasa sakit yang semakin parah menggrogoti seluruh tubuhku..

"Hyu.. Hyung.. Hiks, hiks... Kyu-kyuhyun hyung... A, aku... Jebal... Hiks... Sakit.. Sa-sakit... Hiks, hiks... Kemarilah..."

**Eunhyuk Pov End**

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital

tap

tap

Seorang namja dengan tergesa-gesa, berlari menyitari ruang dasar dari Seoul Hospital. Ia berlari mencari ruang Unit Gawat Darurat, sebagai dokter seharusnya ia tahu dimana letak ruangan itu-akan tetapi ia lupa dimana ruangnya, dia terlalu panik dan harus segera menyelamatkan seorang namja aegyeo yang berada didalam gendongannya-yang mengalami kritis.

"HEI! SIAPAPUN BANTU AKU!" pekiknya, ketika ia telah tiba pada ruangan itu. Ia segera membaringkan namja lemah itu di atas ranjang, lalu membuka pakaian namja lemah itu menggunakan gunting.

"Cepat kita lakukan operasi jantung untuknya! Dimana dokter yang akan bertanggung jawab dalam proses operasinya?!" tanya Donghae pada salah satu kepala suster yang berada disampingnya.

"Do, dokter Cho sedang tidak ada diruangannya..." jawabnya gugup. Donghae menoleh menatap suster itu tajam.

"MWO?! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANNYA?!" bentaknya pada suster itu. Suster itu menegang, ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi setelah mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Donghae.

"Ti, tidak perlu kau mempedulikanku lagi... Le, lebih baik aku mati saja..." Donghae yang sejak tadi menatap geram suster senior itu, mengalihkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara lemah namja yang terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang.

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak mau operasi, lebih baik aku mati.. Hiks... U, untuk apa aku mempertahankan hidupku jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang mencintaiku? Hiks, sudahlah! Jangan pedulikan aku!" Sungmin kembali menangis, hatinya benar-benar telah hancur... Padahal ia sangat mencintai namja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Donghae terdiam, mengepalkan telapak tangannya geram. Ia benar-benar terjebak.

"Kalau kau tidak menjalankan operasi... Aku tidak akan menikahimu.!" geram Donghae.

.

.

.

Ia berlari, berlari sekuat dan secepat yang harus dia lakukan saat ini...

Wajah tampannya begitu memancarkan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Ia terus berlari menyitari seluruh koridor gedung sekolah milik negara tersebut, mengabaikan keringat yang kini sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

Hanya 'dia' yang ia fikirkan sekarang...  
Menemukan permata hatinya, dan segera menyelamatkannya...

Kini langkahnya telah terhenti, nafasnya memburu. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan, berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Sosok yang ia cari.. Telah ia dapatkan..

Akan tetapi, bukan ini yang sebenarnya ia harapkan. Bukan ini yang ia ingin temukan.. Bukan keadaan seperti ini.. Bukan penuh darah seperti ini...

Ia kembali menghampiri sosok yang tergelatak bersimbah darah di koridor sekolah-koridor yang menuju atap sekolah itu.

Menekukan kedua lututnya, lalu segera memeluk sosok lemah itu. Mendekapnya kuat, tanpa mempedulikan kemeja putih miliknya yang kini ternoda dengan bercak darah.

Ya... Cho Kyuhyun... Dia menangis... Menangis sambil memanggil nama sosok lemah yang berada dalam pelukannya... Memeluknya erat, seraya menghapus noda darah yang mengotori kulit wajah sosok tak berdaya itu dengan tangan besarnya.

"Hyukjae-ah! Hyuk-Hyukjae! Gwaen...cha-na? Gwaenchanayeo? Ahm... Gwaenchana?" isak Kyuhyun yang terus bergumam tak karuan kepada sosok yang tak berdaya itu. Mengelus pipi mulus sosok yang ia yakini adalah malaikat rapuh yang kini sayap indahnya telah berguguran hingga tak bersisa sedikitpun.

Hyukjae... Namja kecil yang telah merebut hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun kini mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan.. Ia menerjapkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam mata indahnya.

"Hyung.. Kyu-Kyuhyun hyung?" ucap Hyukjae lemah. Mata lelahnya menatap lekat mata kelam milik Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae-mengabaikan airmata yang mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Tunggu sebentar.. Aku akan mengambil obat-obatan milikmu yang tertinggal didalam mobilku... Aku akan segera kembali." Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae, lalu menyandarkan punggung mungil itu ke dinding.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat itu dan hendak pergi untuk mengambil obat didalam mobilnya. Akan tetapi, belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya kini telah ditarik oleh Hyujae.  
Kyuhyun menoleh, dan mendapati Hyukjae yang telah berlinangan airmata.

"Ka-kajima Hyung... Aku mo, mohon... Ja, jangan tinggalkan a, aku... Hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti mereka... Ja, jangan.. Hiks, hiks.. Jangan meninggalkan ku! Aku tidak mau hyung.. Hiks.. Jangan seperti mereka hyung.. Mereka telah meninggalkan aku.. Eomma... Appa... La, lalu dia... Hiks.. Wa, waeyo? Waeyo hyung? Kenapa a, aku harus mengalami ini? Kenapa? Hiks... Ke, kenapa aku tidak bisa bahagia? Aaaarhgg hiks, hiks,.. Waeyo-" lirih Hyukjae pedih.

Hatinya telah hancur... Bahkan tubuhnya pun juga telah hancur, bersamaan dengan sakit yang telah menggerogotinya. Ucapannya terhenti, ketika Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Hyukjae dengan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Hyukjae-tanpa mempedulikan bau anyir yang menghujam indera penciumannya.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hyukjae. Ia terdiam, menatap mata polos yang berlinangan airmata itu.

"Hyung.. Ka, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Ti, tidak akankan? Kau-"

"Saranghaeyo... Jeongmal saranghaeyo Lee Hyukjae... Aku bersumpah sayang... A, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti mereka..." Jawaban Kyuhyun, sontak membuat Hyukjae terdiam. Tidak ada... Hyukjae memandang mata kelam itu, dan tidak ada kebohongan dari pancaran mata Kyuhyun.

Airmata kembali mengalir, Hyukjae terisak. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir penuh milik Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir itu dengan lembut, membiarkan tangannya yang kini telah memeluk erat pinggang Hyukjae, memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kemeja Hyukjae dan mengelus kulit punggung nan mulus milik Hyukjae-yang tak ia sadari sudah terbuka karena ulah seorang namja yang telah menyerang Hyukjae lebih dulu darinya.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, ia menangis menikmati sentuhan lembut lumatan Kyuhyun dengan membuka mulutnya, tangannya mulai memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan sangat possesive, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.  
Melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan rakus, seakan ia tidak ingin melepaskan pagutan lembut dari Kyuhyun.

"Aaahh.. Umpph.. Aaah.." desah Hyukjae. Kini ia mulai menarik helaian rambut Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hyukjae. Menelusuri setiap rongga hangat milik Hyukjae, menyesapi anyir darah yang masih terasa di mulut namja rapuh itu. Saling bertautan lidah, bertukar saliva, hingga mereka mulai merasakan kehabisan oksigen di paru-paru mereka berdua.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae, dan perlahan menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi mulus itu. Hyukjae membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan mata polosnya.

"Jadilah milikku.. Hyukie."

.

.

.

**Sungmin pov**

.

.

.

Kenapa waktu begitu kejam kepadaku? Kenapa semudah itu kau berpaling dariku dan meninggalkanku?

Lee Donghae... Bahkan sampai saat inipun cintaku masih tetap seperti 3tahun yang lalu. Ketika kau masih bekerja di rumah sakit, saat pertama kalinya kita saling mengenal... Di saat itu jugalah aku mulai mencintaimu...

Dan akupun akhirnya tahu, bahwa kau juga mencintaiku... Aku ingat saat kau dengan berani menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku, waktu itu cuaca sangat dingin... Kau mengajakku berjalan-jalan di taman yang terletak dibelakang rumah sakit. Lalu dengan hanya bermodalkan mantel tebal, tanpa sarung tangan untuk menghangatkan telapak tanganku, aku mengiyakan ajakanmu berjalan-jalan ditaman belakang rumah sakit.

Kau meraih tanganku, lalu kau letakan kedua tanganku di kedua pipimu... Aku hanya bisa terdiam menerima perlakuan lembutmu kepadaku...

Aku masih sangat ingat kata-kata indah yang kau lontarkan untuk diriku, mengapit jari jemariku dengan jemarimu... Mengecup punggung tanganku dengan bibir tipismu, dan menatapku lembut...

"Lee Sungmin... Entah ini takdir Tuhan atau sebuah kesengajaan dari Tuhan... Akupun tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini ada dan mulai membuatku gila... Tapi ketahuilah... Dengan langit dan bumi yang kita tapaki saat ini, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu... Jadi, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku dan menikahlah denganku suatu saat nanti... Arraseo? Chagi?"

Wae? Wae? Kenapa begitu mudahnya itu terucap dari mulutmu? Kenapa kata-kata manis itu begitu mudahnya keluar dari mulutmu Lee Donghae? Lalu kenapa sekarang berbeda? Kenapa kau malah bilang kalau kau mencintai seorang namja yang bahkan berstatus muridmu?

Apa saat itu kau hanya main-main padaku? Karena kau kasihan padaku? Seorang namja penyakitan yang hanya tinggal dirumah sakit tanpa keluarga? Apa karena kasihan?

"Sungmin-ssi? Sungmin-ssi? Anda baik-baik saja?" suara seseorang sontak membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Dapat ku rasakan airmata yang mengalir membasahi pipiku, aku menoleh menatap seorang suster yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Tiga jam lagi kau akan melakukan operasi Sungmin-ssi, sebentar lagi dokter Cho akan segera datang untuk melihat keadaan anda.." terangnya seraya membenarkan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhku. Dingin, tubuhku benar-benar terasa dingin... Bahkan hatikupun, telah membeku karena dirinya...

Aku akan melakukannya, dan kau harus menepati janjimu... Kau harus menikahiku...

"Do... Donghae... Dimana dia?"tanya ku lirih kepada suster itu.

"Nde? Dokter Lee yang anda maksud? Dia sedang keluar sebentar..." jawabnya. Aku tersenyum kecut, dan menduga bahwa dia akan kembali untuk menemui bocah itu... Baiklah, aku ijinkan dia untuk menemuinya... Toh, ini yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia menikah denganku...

Cklek..

Seseorang membuka pintu, aku menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati sesosok namja berambut ikal dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakan, masuk kedalam kamarku dan beralih menatap suster yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping ranjangku..

Kenapa dengan namja ini? Pakaiannya penuh dengan noda darah, bahkan disekitar bibirnya juga terdapat bercak darah..

"Suster Kim... Bi, bisakah kau keruanganku? To, tolong jagalah seseorang yang berada diruanganku... Di, dia... Dia..." merasa sudah memahami ucapan namja itu, suster itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera berlari keluar meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Aku hanya terdiam, seraya menatap namja ikal yang kini sedang menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Gwaen..gwaenchana?" tanyaku. Perlahan ia menoleh dan kini berbalik menatapku. Ia terdiam, lalu meraih selembar tisu yang berada di atas meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia membersihkan noda darah yang menempel disekitar bibirnya, lalu ia kembali menatapku dengan senyuman yang jelas sekali dipaksakan.

"Annyeong, mianhae aku terlambat dan malah tiba disini dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini... Aku adalah dokter Cho, yang akan bertanggung jawab dalam kelancaran anda... Lee Sungmin-ssi."

.

.

.

***  
.

.

.

**Donghae pov**

.

.

Aku terdiam-hanya mampu berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih itu, tubuhku terasa gemetar ketika tanpa sengaja melihat sosok rapuh itu sedang di gendong oleh seseorang dengan darah yang membasahi seragamnya dan juga pakaian namja yang menggendongnya..

Aku tidak salah lihatkan? Tadi namja itu membawanya ke ruangan inikan?

Lee Hyukjae?

"Dokter Lee? Andakah itu?" segera aku menoleh menatap seorang suster yang terengah-engah akibat ia berlari.

"Kebetulan sekali... Bisakah anda membantu saya? Ka, karena dokter Cho akan menangani operasi tunangan anda.. Ja, jadi bisakah anda menolong seseorang yang berada didalam ruang kerja dokter Cho?" ucapnya seraya meraih knop pintu, lalu membuka pintu itu.

Deg!

"Hyukjae-ssi!" pekik suster bermarga Kim itu, ketika mendapati sosok yang penuh dengan noda darah itu terbaring tak berdaya diatas sofa.

Tubuhku terasa mati rasa, aku tidak salah lihatkan? A, aku...

Tanpaku sadari, kini airmata mulai membasahi pipiku..

Airmata tanpa sadar mengalir membasahi pipiku... Aku terdiam dengan mulut menganga- apa yang berada didalam penglihatanku sekarang, benar-benar sangat mengerikan.

Sangat mengerikan, membuat hatiku hancur..

Hyukjae...

Hyukjaeku... Kau... Ke, kenapa emh? Kau kenapa?

Hatiku sakit Hyukjae... Aku mohon jangan seperti ini...

"-hae... Dokter Lee Donghae?! Tolong kemarilah!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku, ketika suster Kim memanggilku dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Aku tak mampu membalas ucapanya, aku kembali menatap sosok lemah yang sedang terbaring diatas sofa.

Aku tercekat ketika manik mataku tanpa sengaja menatap mata sayu milik Hyukjae. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"S, suster Ki... Suster Kim... Su, suruh ia pergi... Ahk.. Aku mo-mohon suruh namja itu pergi... Hiks..." suaranya terdengar sangat parau. Ia brusaha meraih lengan suster Kim, dengan segera suster Kim meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hyukkie chagi, tenanglah.. Dia adalah dokter, sama seperti dokter Cho. Dia juga akan menolongmu chagi..." ucap suster Kim menenangkan. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Aku tak kuat lagi, sungguh aku tak kuat melihatnya dengan kondisi lemah seperti ini...

"Su.. Suruh dia per-"

"Suster Kim.. Bi, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua saja?" aku memotong ucapanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah Hyukjae. Suster Kim terdiam, menatapku dengan pipi yang telah basah oleh airmata.

"And... Andwae! Ka, kau saja yang pergi.. Hiks per-"

"DIAMLAH LEE HYUKJAE!" bentakku padanya. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada suster Kim. Ku hembuskan nafasku, lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Perlahan suster Kim melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hyukjae. Ia menatap Hyukjae sebenar, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan milik dokter bermarga Cho itu.

Kini tinggalah kami berdua dalam keheningan. Aku memasuki ruangan itu, kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Tubuhku merosot... Entah kemana kekuatanku sekarang, aku tersungkur dengan punggung yang bersandar pada daun pintu.

Ku biarkan airmataku mengalir, ku remas rambutku dengan kedua tanganku. Akh! Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini?!

"Hiks.. Pergilah... Dia membutuhkanmu... Hiks.. Sudah tinggalkan aku... Hiks, hiks... Bi, biarkan aku menghilang dari hidupmu so.. Songsaenim... Hiks, hiks... Hiks, aaakh, uuuhh... Biarlah aku mati..." ia memulai memecahkan keheningan diantara kami sejak tadi. Ia menangis, isakan lemah yang ia lontarkan membuat tangisku semakin pecah.

"aakh! Hiks, kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa? KENAPA LEE HYUKJAE? KENAPA? AKU BERTANYA PADAMU LEE HYUKJAE!" teriakku parau, dengan sekali gerakan aku segera mendekat kepada tubuh lemah Hyukjae. Menatap mata lembutnya, dan ia membalas tatapanku dengan mata yang dipenuhi genangan airmata.

Ku gerakan tanganku agar menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau... Ke, kenapa hm? Kenapa kau tak berdaya seperti ini? Seragammu kotor sekali? Apa kau habis berkelahi hm? Hyu.. Hyukjaeku yang ma-manis... Kau tidak boleh berkelahi chagi... Namja ma.. Akh... Manis... Hiks... Jangan katakan hal itu lagi di hadapanku... Ja, hiks jangan Hyukjae... Jangan kau katakan itu lagi... Jangan mati... Jangan katakan ingin mati dihadapanku... Atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu... Dan aku akan menabrakan diriku dengan truk besar..."  
aku berusaha untuk tersenyum lembut padanya, akan tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa menghentikan airmata ini. Ku usap pipinya dengan lembut, ia masih terisak.

Segera aku beranjak, dan menaiki sofa.. Ku tindih tubuhnya, meski tak sepenuhnya ku bebankan tubuh tegapku pada tubuh lemahnya.

Ia membuka matanya, menyadari diriku yang sekarang sudah berada diatas dirinya.

"Song... Songsaenim?" dia menatapku lemah. Ia menggerakan tangannya, berusaha untuk menggapai wajahku. Ku genggam telapak tangannya, lalu ku arahkan tangannya agar menyentuh wajahku.

"Saranghae... Sa, hiks.. Saranghae songsaenim... Jeongmal saranghae.. Hiks, hiks... Aku mencintaimu songsaenim! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan tidak mau mengerti? Kenapa aku tidak boleh bahagia? Hiks.. Hiks... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Ke, kenapa? Aku takut, aku takut.. Hiks, hiks" ku dekap tubuhnya erat. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Hatiku serasa remuk, hancur... Bahkan musnah tak bersisa... Jangan, jangan ambil dia dariku... Kenapa harus Tuhan yang berada dibalik semua ini? Kenapa harus Kau?

Tapi... Ini bukan kesalahan Tuhan Hyukjae... Bukan salahNya, tapi ini kehendakNya...  
Akulah yang salah... Aku yang salah karena kau telah meletakan kebahagianmu kepada diriku... Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa aku juga harus mencintaimu? Kenapa harus terlambat seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak terlahir lebih awal? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau sakit? Kenapa kau harus ditakdirkan akan mati?

Ku jauhkan tubuhku dari tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar menunjukan kesungguhanku padanya.

"Jadilah milikku, hatimu, tubuhmu, hidupmu, sakitmu... Jadilah milikku... Aku menginginkanmu"

NEXT


	7. Chapter 6

Airmata tanpa sadar mengalir membasahi pipiku... Aku terdiam dengan mulut menganga- apa yang berada didalam penglihatanku sekarang, benar-benar sangat mengerikan.

Sangat mengerikan, membuat hatiku hancur..

Hyukjae...

Hyukjaeku... Kau... Ke, kenapa emh? Kau kenapa?

Hatiku sakit Hyukjae... Aku mohon jangan seperti ini...

"-hae... Dokter Lee Donghae?! Tolong kemarilah!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku, ketika suster Kim memanggilku dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Aku tak mampu membalas ucapanya, aku kembali menatap sosok lemah yang sedang terbaring diatas sofa.  
Aku tercekat ketika manik mataku tanpa sengaja menatap mata sayu milik Hyukjae. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"S, suster Ki... Suster Kim... Su, suruh ia pergi... Ahk.. Aku mo-mohon suruh namja itu pergi... Hiks..." suaranya terdengar sangat parau. Ia brusaha meraih lengan suster Kim, dengan segera suster Kim meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hyukkie chagi, tenanglah.. Dia adalah dokter, sama seperti dokter Cho. Dia juga akan menolongmu chagi..." ucap suster Kim menenangkan. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Aku tak kuat lagi, sungguh aku tak kuat melihatnya dengan kondisi lemah seperti ini...

"Su.. Suruh dia per-"

"Suster Kim.. Bi, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua saja?" aku memotong ucapanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah Hyukjae. Suster Kim terdiam, menatapku dengan pipi yang telah basah oleh airmata.

"And... Andwae! Ka, kau saja yang pergi.. Hiks per-"

"DIAMLAH LEE HYUKJAE!" bentakku padanya. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada suster Kim. Ku hembuskan nafasku, lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Perlahan suster Kim melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hyukjae. Ia menatap Hyukjae sebenar, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan milik dokter bermarga Cho itu.

Kini tinggalah kami berdua dalam keheningan. Aku memasuki ruangan itu, kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Tubuhku merosot... Entah kemana kekuatanku sekarang, aku tersungkur dengan punggung yang bersandar pada daun pintu.

Ku biarkan airmataku mengalir, ku remas rambutku dengan kedua tanganku. Akh! Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini?!

"Hiks.. Pergilah... Dia membutuhkanmu... Hiks.. Sudah tinggalkan aku... Hiks, hiks... Bi, biarkan aku menghilang dari hidupmu so.. Songsaenim... Hiks, hiks... Hiks, aaakh, uuuhh... Biarlah aku mati..." ia memulai memecahkan keheningan diantara kami sejak tadi. Ia menangis, isakan lemah yang ia lontarkan membuat tangisku semakin pecah.

"aakh! Hiks, kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa? KENAPA LEE HYUKJAE? KENAPA? AKU BERTANYA PADAMU LEE HYUKJAE!" teriakku parau, dengan sekali gerakan aku segera mendekat kepada tubuh lemah Hyukjae. Menatap mata lembutnya, dan ia membalas tatapanku dengan mata yang dipenuhi genangan airmata.

Ku gerakan tanganku agar menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau... Ke, kenapa hm? Kenapa kau tak berdaya seperti ini? Seragammu kotor sekali? Apa kau habis berkelahi hm? Hyu.. Hyukjaeku yang ma-manis... Kau tidak boleh berkelahi chagi... Namja ma.. Akh... Manis... Hiks... Jangan katakan hal itu lagi di hadapanku... Ja, hiks jangan Hyukjae... Jangan kau katakan itu lagi... Jangan mati... Jangan katakan ingin mati dihadapanku... Atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu... Dan aku akan menabrakan diriku dengan truk besar..."  
aku berusaha untuk tersenyum lembut padanya, akan tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa menghentikan airmata ini. Ku usap pipinya dengan lembut, ia masih terisak.

Segera aku beranjak, dan menaiki sofa.. Ku tindih tubuhnya, meski tak sepenuhnya ku bebankan tubuh tegapku pada tubuh lemahnya.

Ia membuka matanya, menyadari diriku yang sekarang sudah berada diatas dirinya.

"Song... Songsaenim?" dia menatapku lemah. Ia menggerakan tangannya, berusaha untuk menggapai wajahku. Ku genggam telapak tangannya, lalu ku arahkan tangannya agar menyentuh wajahku.

"Saranghae... Sa, hiks.. Saranghae songsaenim... Jeongmal saranghae.. Hiks, hiks... Aku mencintaimu songsaenim! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan tidak mau mengerti? Kenapa aku tidak boleh bahagia? Hiks.. Hiks... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Ke, kenapa? Aku takut, aku takut.. Hiks, hiks" ku dekap tubuhnya erat. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Hatiku serasa remuk, hancur... Bahkan musnah tak bersisa... Jangan, jangan ambil dia dariku... Kenapa harus Tuhan yang berada dibalik semua ini? Kenapa harus Kau?

Tapi... Ini bukan kesalahan Tuhan Hyukjae... Bukan salahNya, tapi ini kehendakNya...  
Akulah yang salah... Aku yang salah karena kau telah meletakan kebahagianmu kepada diriku... Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa aku juga harus mencintaimu? Kenapa harus terlambat seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak terlahir lebih awal? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau sakit? Kenapa kau harus ditakdirkan akan mati?

Ku jauhkan tubuhku dari tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar menunjukan kesungguhanku padanya.

"Jadilah milikku, hatimu, tubuhmu, hidupmu, sakitmu... Jadilah milikku... Aku menginginkanmu"

.

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk pov**

.

.

.

"Jadilah milikku, hatimu, tubuhmu, hidupmu, sakitmu... Jadilah milikku... Aku menginginkanmu." ia menatapku sangat dalam. Terlihat kilatan kebenaran dari sorot matanya, ia benar-benar tulus.

Jangan begini...

Aku mohon jangan begini...

Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat Tuhan...

Dia bukan milikku, aku tahu itu... Dia sudah memiliki orang lain...

Tapi kenapa ia menginginkanku? Kenapa dia ingin memilikku? Kenapa dia membuatku semakin berharap? Kenapa dia membuatku ingin dia benar-benar memiliki seluruh tubuhku? Bukankah itu jahat? Lalu bagaimana dengan namja itu?

Tidak bisa...

"Ja.. Jangan begini... Aku mohon jangan seperti ini hiks... Jangan membuatku seperti namja jalang yang mengambil kekasih orang lain.. Hiks, hiks, aku mohon.. Jangan buat aku menjadi orang jahat songsaenim~.. Hiks.. Pe, pergilah.. Temui kekasihmu..." jawabku lirih. Ku tutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Tangisku semakin pecah.. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapi kenyataan seperti ini...

"Ayo kita pergi..." dapat kurasakan, ia perlahan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menarik tanganku dari wajahku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, lalu kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

"Saranghae... Ayo, kita pergi... Ki, kita pergi dari tempat ini... Pergi dan menjalani hidup ini berdua...hiks... Lee Hyukjae... Jeongmal saranghae... Aku sudah tidak peduli apapun lagi, yang ku butuhkan adalah dirimu... Kenapa kau begitu tidak peka hm? Ke, kenapa kau tega menyuruhku pergi? Semua apa yang kulakukan kepadamu...hiks Kenapa sebegitu sulitnya untuk kau ketahui? Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu... Aku mencintaimu, menginginkanmu... Semua penolakkanku kepadamu, hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan... A, aku sangat mencintaimu... Ayo, kita pergi... Kau maukan?" ia tersenyum dengan pipi yang masih dipenuhi dengan butiran airmata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan kemudian menciumku dengan lembut.

Mataku terbelalak setelah mendengar perkataan songsaenim. Ia mencintaiku... Ia mencintaiku... Songsaenim...

Ku pejamkan mataku merasakan ciumannya yang semakin dalam, ku lingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya. Ia mulai melumat bibirku kuat.

Oh, Tuhan... Benarkah kau memberikan sebuah kebahagian untukku? Apa ini sungguhan sekarang? Bolehkah? Bolehkah aku menjadi namja jahat sekarang?

Ku balas ciumannya dengan sangat rakus-seakan tidak ingin kehilangan rasa hangat dari bibirnya, ku lumat bibirnya, dan menekan kepalanya agar memperdalam ciumannya. Dapat kurasakan usapan halus dari kulit punggungku-tangan hangatnya menyelinap masuk kedalam kemejaku tanpaku sadari.

Aku menangis dalam ciumannya, merasakan bahwa ini akan menjadi kenangan indah dalam hidupku...

Aku sadar, waktuku tidak akan lama lagi...

Aku tidak mau... Ijinkan aku hidup Tuhan... Aku mohon..hiks.. Jebal...

Perlahan ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, ia terdiam menatapku seraya mengusap sudut bibirku yang dipenuhi dengan saliva.

"Kita pergi ne? Kita akan hidup bahagia berdua saja di perdesaan, kau mau? Kita akan menikah disana sayang..." ia kembali tersenyum. Aku mengangguk seraya menghapus airmataku. Ia segera beranjak dari atas tubuhku, lalu menggendongku bagaikan seorang putri. Ku eratkan pelukanku pada lehernya.

"Miliki aku sepenuhnya... So, songsaenim.." gumamku tepat ditelinganya.

"Saranghae... Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya. Akupun mengangguk, dan ku biarkan mataku terpejam... Entah kenapa aku merasa diriku semakin lelah...

Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae...

Kyuhyun hyung... Jeongmal mianhae... Aku sangat mencintai songsaenim...

Donghae songsaenim... Saranghae...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun pov**  
.

.

.

*"Mi, mianhae... Jeongmal mianhaeyo hyung.. Hiks... Aku mencintainya.. Sangat mencintainya... D, Donghae..hah... Donghae songsaenim... Aku mencintainya hyung... Ma, maaf.." *

ucapan itu kembali terngiang ditelingaku. Ia menolakku... Ia mencintai orang lain... Aish, bagaimana bisa? Kenapa ia tidak peka? Aku sudah menyukainya begitu lama, tapi kenapa ia malah mencintai orang lain? Wae?

Hyukjae... Aku mencintaimu, bahkan aku selalu mengimpikanmu menjadi milikku sepenuhnya... Tapi kenapa hm? Kenapa kau malah mencintai orang yang sudah memiliki tunangan?

"Dokter Cho? Gwaenchanayo? Apa kau yakin akan menjalankan operasi pencangkokan jantungku, dengan keadaanmu yang kacau itu?" ucapan seseorang sontak membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ku alihkan pandanganku kepada seorang namja bergigi kelinci, yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Ia menatapku datar.

"Kau bisa saja membunuhku dengan kondisi berantakan seperti itu.." lanjutnya lagi. Aku terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataannya kepadaku.

Perlahan ku tatap sekujur tubuhku, kemejaku dipenuhi bercak darah milik Hyukjae... Ah, aku benar-benar terlihat sangat kacau..

"Hah, masih ada waktu untuk membersihkan dirikan? Baiklah, aku akan kembali lagi kemari. 3 jam lagi kita akan mulai melakukan operasi pencangkokan jantungmu, jadi siapkan dirimu ne?!" aku tersenyum kearahnya.

Lee Sungmin, tunangan dari namja itu.

.

.

.

**5 years ago...**

.

.

.

"Anak manis itu namanya Lee Hyukjae, umurnya baru 11 tahun. dokter muda Cho." sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat begitu saja tepat diatas pundakku.

"Appa." sahutku kepada pelaku penepukan itu, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari bocah kecil yang sedang berdiri-diam memandangi sebuah ruangan pembakaran jenazah kedua orang tuanya, dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Dia yatim piatu sekarang..." aku menoleh menghadap appaku yang berdiri disampingku. Ia tersenyum miris, seraya menatap bocah kecil itu.

"Ku dengar_"

"Mereka saling membunuh..." jawab appa sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Aku terdiam, menatap appaku dengan intens.

"Appanya tidak menginginkannya... Dengan keahliannya sebagai seorang dokter, ia ingin melenyapkan anak itu dari muka bumi ini..." appa terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menatapku. "Keributan itupun terjadi... Appa anak itu menyuntikan sesuatu ke dalam tubuh anak itu, sesuatu yang menurutnya akan membunuh anak itu perlahan-lahan. Sebuah racun ganas ciptaannya sendiri. Anak itu meronta, mencoba terlepas dari cengkraman appanya.. Akan tetapi, appanya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan jeritan ketakutan dari anaknya sendiri.. Dan kemudian eomma anak itu datang. Dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa, ia berusaha menjauhkan suaminya dari tubuh anaknya... Perkelahian itupun terjadi... Mimpi buruk bagi kehidupan anak itu telah dimulai... Kematian kedua orang tuanya... Dan juga racun mematikan itu... Bersarang ditubuhnya... Menggrogoti seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya... Dan kema_"

"Cukup appa! Jangan kau lanjutkan ucapanmu itu! Cukup, aku mohon hentikan!" pekikku kepada appaku. Ku pejamkan mataku, meredam segala amarah yang membuatku hampir memukul appaku sendiri.

Appa terdiam, ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Jagalah dia Kyuhyun... Dia membutuhkanmu... Hanya kau... Karena ini adalah kebodohan appamu juga, membantu orang itu untuk membuat racun penggrogot organ manusia... Appa mohon... Sembuhkan dia... Mianhae Kyuhyun... A, appa telah bersalah..." appa menangis. Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya menangis seperti ini, aku menganga dibuatnya. Ia memang bersahabat dengan appa anak itu, mereka adalah partner dokter yang paling hebat sekorea selatan. Tapi aku tak habis fikir, appa bisa-bisanya membantu orang gila itu membuat sebuah racun untuk membunuh anak itu?

Aku kembali menatap bocah kecil itu. Aku sedikit kaget ketika ia menoleh menatapku juga.

"Ahjussi... Bolehkah aku masuk kedalam ruangan itu? Aku ingin melihat eomma..." tanya bocah itu kepadaku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan polos, pipi tirus itu masih dilinangi oleh butiran airmata. Aku tercekat, sungguh... Aku tidak suka dengan tatapan penuh luka itu... Tidak seharusnya ia mengalami hal ini...

Segera ku terjang tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukanku, ku dekap erat tubuh ringkih ini dengan sangat hati-hati. Airmataku tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Su.. Sudahlah... Ka, kau disini saja bersama hyung ne? Ja, jangan panggil hyung 'ahjussi' ne? Panggil hyung saja hm? Sekarang kau akan tinggal sama hyung, dan hyung janji akan menyembuhkan Hyukkie... Hyung janji, arrasseo?" ucapku lirih, seraya mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Bocah malang...

Kenapa harus kau yang mengalami hal ini?

Kenapa harus kau?

Dan kenapa harus kau yang telah membuat hidupku gila terhadapmu?

Gila akan cintamu, kehangatanmu, senyummu, tubuhmu...

Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa memenangkan dirimu? Kenapa harus orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa akan dirimu?

Wae?

.

.

**Flashback and**  
.

.

.

tes

Airmataku menetes, ingin rasanya aku berteriak... Meraung, bahkan bila perlu... Aku ingin menghajar orang yang telah merebut Hyukjae dari diriku...

Sialan kau Lee Donghae!

"Dokter Cho! Dokter Cho!" teriakan seseorang, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Segera ku usap airmataku dengan kasar, kemudian beralih menatap seorang suster yang sedang berlari menghampiriku.

"Wae suster Kim?" tanyaku.

"Hyuk... Hyukjae! Di, dia menghilang! Mi.. Mianhae..."

Apa?

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

.

.

.

.

Stasiun kereta-Seoul

"Mianhae, membuatmu menunggu lama..." ucap seorang namja tampan-Lee Donghae- kepada seorang namja manis yang duduk diatas sebuah kursi roda.

"Tidak lama kok Song_"

"Donghae hyung! Panggil kekasihmu ini dengan sebutan 'hyung'! Arra!" tegasnya seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping namja manis-Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan dari namja berusia 30tahun itu.

"Seharusnya aku memanggilmu ahjussi... Baiklah... Donghae hyung.." ucapnya lemah. Ya, ia merasa penyakit ini semakin parah... Ia tahu, hidupnya sebentar lagi akan berakhir... Tapi ia berusaha untuk bisa menikmati suasana seperti ini...

Menikmati kebahagiaannya dengan namja yang ia cintai...

Sebuah sentuhan lembut, mendarat di pipi tirusnya..

"Wajahmu pucat hm? Apa kau kedinginan? " tanya Donghae, seraya merapatkan mantel miliknya yang dikenakan oleh Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum.

"Gwaenchanayo... Aku tidak kedinginan kok hyung... Lagi pula, mana susu stroberi hangatnya? Aku menginginkannya.." sahut Hyukjae.

Tbc review neeee

next chaper di facebookkuu gomawoo


	8. Info 2

annyeoonnngg chinguyaaaa sekedar info, untuk chapter berikut dan berikutnyaa kemungkinan besar akan di lanjutkan di akun facebook ku... bagi yang mau berteman silahkan add Riana Trie Novita... di karenakan ga memungkinkan untuk sering kewarnet, jadi silahkan liat kelanjutan ff2ku di fb gomawo yang udah ngereview ff2ku~~


End file.
